IT WAS ALWAYS YOU
by Another Red Rose
Summary: Tristan felt like a souless robot. Captain of the football team, perfect girlfriend, perfect grades & he knew he was destined for harvard. Why did he still wish for and dream of the brown hair & blue eyes from his past? Will he ever see her again? RG/TD
1. Chapter One: Just Another Day

**A/N: I am so obsessed with A Cinderella Story [Sam/ Austin, Another Cinderella Story [Mary/ Joey], and a the combo of A Cinderella Story and Gilmore Girls [Rory/ Austin] and also a [Rory/ Tristan] so you will probably seeing them posted out as soon as I finished writing and editing the stories.**

**Yes and I am still working on other stories as well; Twilight, Gilmore Girls and Glee.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING.**

**A Cinderella Story; Starring Tristan Du Grey and Lorelai Leigh Gilmore [aka Rory]**

**IT WAS ALWAYS YOU  
>Chapter One: Just Another Day<strong>

**Boston, 2001**

I thought about my so called 'perfect' girlfriend; Shelby Cummings. The perfect society wife anyone would want at an early age. It was definitely not the life that I desired to live for the rest of my life.

My parents had traded Hartford Society for the Boston Elites; even more snobby and competitive that my home town had been.

I knew that I didn't want to have a long engagement with the perfect cheerleader girlfriend, and graduate in the honour role of my class, maybe even become dux if I pushed myself even harder [okay that bit I DID want to do]. Enter Harvard University and eventually become a married lawyer at the tender age of twenty-something.

**NO that life was not the one ****I**** desired. Well the part where I will be married to the cheerleader/ born to be a society wife bit anyway.**

I didn't care anymore if my father and mother threw a fit that I had ruined the '_perfect take out oven'_ in creating little tiny perfect grandchildren for them.

**No**. To be honest, I still had the image of beautiful brown hair and even more gorgeous blue eyes that I had burned into my skull, the moment I had seen her for the last time at the Shakespeare play night.

The night that had change me into a more different person than the one I already didn't want to be. The one that I had become after I had left military school, I had become the perfect and obedient son; student; host; and society brat around.

A soulless robot; is what I called myself now, and I hated that robot with a passion.

I sighed as I slowly walked down the grand stair case and towards the family garage to retrieve my Ashton Martin V12 Zagato; a present I had been given for being the perfect seventeen year old on my birthday.

I sighed again as I quietly sat in my dream car, putting on my favourite mix cd that Rory had given me all those years ago.

Yes, I had kept it; it made me feel closer to her, than I had ever hoped I would be again. I sighed as I turned the ignition on, pressing the garage remote button, waiting patiently for it to open, before slowly backing down the long ass drive way.

¸.•*""*•.¸¸.•*""*•.¸¸.•*""*•.¸¸.•*""*•.¸¸.•*""*•.¸¸.•*""*•.¸¸.•*""*•.¸¸.•*""*•.¸

I arrived at my best friend's house; arriving at seven thirty on the dot. I beeped my horn two times, and waited patiently for him to open his front door and make the ten steps that would have him walking towards my car. I had expertly changed the CD before he had even opened the car door, and popping in any mix CD I had touched.

"Hey Tris" my brown haired best friend greeted me as he sat beside me in the passenger seat.

"Hey Ry" I greeted him back with a small smile, and drove towards our other best friend's house.

"You going to Maxie's party tonight?" he asked me excitedly, I raised an eye brow in his direction with amusement.

"Not sure yet" I said non-committal, as we arrived at Dave's house. I beeped two times, and we both pretended to be playing the drums as he walked down his steps and Ry steps out of the car, and slides the front seat forward to let Dave sit at the back.

"Hey guys" he greeted us as Ry closes the car door.

"Hey Dave" we both say in unison and head towards our school, having only ten minutes left till the warning bell rang for us to attend homeroom.

"You going to Maxie's party tonight?" Dave asks the both of us, and I smirk because Ry had just asked me that question not more than ten minutes prior.

"I'm going, but apparently, Du Grey here isn't sure of his attendance yet" Ry says in the best voice he could mimic me as. I snort at them, and they grin back at me, and we all crack up laughing because it was just not right.

"You serz Tris?" he looks at me curiously, already knowing that Shelby would be twisting my arm, or more like it; annoying me all day until just before the party to come with them.

I sighed; my countless sigh, as we arrived at the school parking lot. Already, Shelby has seen us, and was making her way towards us, a big smile on her face.

She waited patiently as we got out of the car and was met by her body being pushed into mine for a hug and a kiss. Like my soulless robot instructed for me to do; I leaned down and gave her a peck on her cheek. Not exactly where she wanted it, but a kiss she accepted graciously none the less.

My best friends eyed me carefully, wondering why I hadn't kissed her on the lips even for but a second. I shrugged my shoulders and my soulless robot put a careless arm around her and follow everyone towards the school entry way.

¸.•*""*•.¸¸.•*""*•.¸¸.•*""*•.¸¸.•*""*•.¸¸.•*""*•.¸¸.•*""*•.¸¸.•*""*•.¸¸.•*""*•.¸

Homeroom was boring as always; thirty minutes of total F.U.N. Which consisted of thirty names being called out in alphabetical order from D till G, and then having 'quite' time; while we had the chance to either read, get an assignment or homework done, or had a power nap. Since I had the best sleep in a long time last night, and I was very up to date with my assignments and homework, I chose to read my new book.

I knew thought entered my mind:_ maybe today would be the best day ever?_

Only time would tell if THAT was going to-j* happen. I prayed that I will, though I am not religious, and definitely wasn't raised that way; I had faith in something, but I just didn't know what it was yet.

_Wow? My thoughts were kinds weird this morning_. I thought to myself in amusement.

The bell for first period finally rang, and we were dismissed to our respected classes. I was relieved to finally be getting out of there, and filling my mind with something other than my mindless thoughts.

_Wow! cynical much? Something was definitely up with me! _I sighed again and walked to my next class.

"Hey babe" I heard my girlfriend greeted me softly, tilting her head up for the kiss I hadn't landed this morning in the right place. I knew she wouldn't stop offering her mouth till she got that kiss.

I leant down and kissed her cheek softly, whispering the same greeting into her ear huskily. That would satisfy her for now right?

"See you at break Shel" she smiled at me and I could feel her eyes still on me, as I kept walking towards my first class.

¸.•*""*•.¸¸.•*""*•.¸¸.•*""*•.¸¸.•*""*•.¸¸.•*""*•.¸¸.•*""*•.¸¸.•*""*•.¸¸.•*""*•.¸

One thirty minutes of history class with Mister Jonathan Majors; always made it a great start to classes. He always kept classes exciting and left me wanting to learn more. I loved all the little pieces of things he would teach us and make us think about, and the home work was just a pleasure to research for. The assessments I passed with flying colours, and had always been vied for as a group leader, which I breathed in with delight.

I groaned softly as the bell rang for our twenty minute break.

Shelby would want to spend those twenty minutes with me, and I really didn't feel like it at the moment. I took my time, making sure the minutes ticked away with every single thing that I did.

"Trist, you missed seeing the hottest girl ever in homeroom" Dave told me excitedly into my ear. I groaned loudly as I didn't want to be hearing about more girls, when I wished I wasn't stuck to the one I had now.

I definitely had to remedy the situation before the days end.

"She has the most beautiful blue orbs I have ever seen"

_Did Dave just say orbs? He's definitely been playing Devil's May Cry again I bet!_

"Yeah I bet" I drawled dryly at him, bored of the topic already, I decided that walking slowly to my locker would kill some time and took my history text books out of my back pack and pushed them into my locker.

He continued to rabbit on about her as we walked into math class together. I groaned again as I knew this conversation was going to go on all day long.

¸.•*""*•.¸¸.•*""*•.¸¸.•*""*•.¸¸.•*""*•.¸¸.•*""*•.¸¸.•*""*•.¸¸.•*""*•.¸¸.•*""*•.¸


	2. Chapter Two: Sighs, Groans and Annoying

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING.**

**A Cinderella Story; Starring Tristan Du Grey and Lorelai Leigh Gilmore**

**IT WAS ALWAYS YOU  
>Chapter Two: Sighs, Groans and Annoying Whispers<strong>

I quickly found my seat in the middle of the classroom, which I didn't like very much, purely because it situated me right next to Shelby and David, with Ryan right behind me.

I was glad that I didn't have to bother about designated seating again after this year. I hoped that I would get into Princeton and be done with all this tedious stuff. Become my own man, and finally walk down the path I had chosen for myself.

Yes I was going to break tradition, and I hope that my plans all worked out just perfectly. I didn't want to go to Harvard and study law like my father and grandfather had. It seemed it was the Du Grey way, well I didn't want to be JUST another man following in their father's footsteps.

Nope. I wanted to be a _writer_.

"Hey I missed you at break" Shelby whispered to me sweetly, batting her eyelashes at me, like the way Betty Boop did on those old cartoon shows. But hers didn't look so cute to me anymore, now it just seemed very weird and unflattering, like she was trying way too hard. She should have known that she already had me, and didn't have to try such things any more right?

_Boy I really HAVE to break up with her at lunch_ I vowed to myself silently.

"Okay class! Great and exciting news!" the teacher held out a stack of papers he handed over to the five students who were seated at the front desks.

"Pop Quiz! I want to see what you have learnt so far. What you will need help in, and what level you are right now within the class. This will also determine if you will be eligible for extra units or be bumped down to intermediate. Good luck guys! You have thirty minutes. Begin" he pushed the button on the digital clock at the front of the classroom, which will determine how many minutes, we had left before it was time to put our pencils down.

I was glad that I picked things up pretty quick, and also did my homework every night, and when I didn't have homework, I actually skimmed through my noted and what we had learnt that day.

Though I would never admit to anyone how long I actually spent on my homework and assignments, making sure it was perfection.

It had become a habit of mine, since I had left military school.

_I didn't want to sound mean or anything, but I hoped that my so called 'girlfriend' was either bumped down or requested to be bumped down. I seriously didn't want to hear what she had to say for one hour and thirty minutes every Tuesday class._

¸.•*""*•.¸¸.•*""*•.¸¸.•*""*•.¸¸.•*""*•.¸¸.•*""*•.¸¸.•*""*•.¸¸.•*""*•.¸¸.•*""*•.¸

The alarm finally rang as everyone passed their sheets to the person in front of them, till they were all at the front desk.

"Okay class I will hand them out again randomly and I want you to mark your peer's paper, while we go over the Quiz" he started to shuffle the papers and then broke them up so he could hand them out to the five front tables to pass out.

"OMG I think I failed" Shelby whispered to me, and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at her. She always said the same thing every time we had something similar happen.

"I have no clue how I went" I feigned to her, trying to make her feel slightly better, or I wouldn't be hearing the end of it.

I received Leigh Hayden's paper, curious to know who Leigh Hayden actually was but not that interested that I searched the room either. I looked down her paper, seeing that her answer seemed to be exactly like mine had been. This Leigh Hayden seemed on par with him, and THAT was very refreshing indeed.

"I have Nate's paper" Shelby whispered to me again.

_Geez I really need to break up with her soon!_ I thought to myself, kinda getting even more annoyed every time she leant over to whisper something to me. She **_did_** have one of her best friend's RIGHT next to her.

I nodded my head at her, as the Mister Anderson began to ask questions and writing the answers down on the whiteboard.

"OMG that was such a hard question!" she whispered to me with a moan, and I ignored her this time, and paid attention to what the teacher was saying.

_Good stuff! _I cheered silently. _I got them **all** correct so far! Yeehhaaaa!_ I cheered again with excitement.

Geez I am SUCH a geek! I laughed at myself, lucky no one ever notice that I was one or maybe it was because no one really cared either way maybe?

¸.•*""*•.¸¸.•*""*•.¸¸.•*""*•.¸¸.•*""*•.¸¸.•*""*•.¸¸.•*""*•.¸¸.•*""*•.¸¸.•*""*•.¸

The Bell finally rang and I packed all my things into my back pack. I was glad that I only had Math class with Shelby. I couldn't possibly handle a WHOLE day with her and have to see her at break, lunch and after school.

"See you later" I kissed her on the cheek and made my way out of the room before she could say anything.

"Dude, what is up with that?" Dave asked me with a frown, he always seemed to know when something was up with me or not.

"Nothing is up" I knew that nothing could get past him, and I shrugged my shoulders in complacent.

"I know you like the back of my hand dude" he pointed out to me, before he turned the corner to get to his next class.

More than ever, I hated that he DID in fact know me like the back of his hand, just like I knew him in the same way, along with Ryan. Our parents had been friends for a very long time, and only strengthened our bond even more when I moved here after my father pulled me out of military school two months after he had sent me.

After that we were inseparable and we became the three musketeers; the most wanted teenagers in the Boston Elite, our parents were constantly holding 'meat market' parties, trying to 'match us with the most suitable girl in their class' as our fathers had stated to us more than once.

We hated those parties more than ever; but we smiled, brushed shoulders with the best, courted, flirted, nodded, dated, and took out to dinners, the whole she-bang just to make everyone happy. So I settle for the gorgeous Shelby Cummings.

Her father was a well-known business man, who was part of one of Boston's most prominent families, just perfect in my father's books. Oh yes, and she was head cheerleader at our school and the most popular one as well. The so called 'package' my father constantly aimed me towards, like a bow and arrow headed for the perfect apple.

Pssshh. I seriously hated this world to a tee. I seriously couldn't wait to get out of the main stream, and become, yet another faceless no body. But who was I kidding? I was a Du Grey! My face has been sprawled in enough papers and magazines to last me a life time!

¸.•*""*•.¸¸.•*""*•.¸¸.•*""*•.¸¸.•*""*•.¸¸.•*""*•.¸¸.•*""*•.¸¸.•*""*•.¸¸.•*""*•.¸

I entered my next class with relief, sitting down at my regular desk on the right hand side of the room, second row to the front. This class was my favourite! English class: right in my element of all places, where I could be just who I wanted to be.

I took all my things out of my bag, getting everything ready so I could tune right into the teacher without having to shuffle anything.

"Hey everyone" Mister James smiled at the entire class.

"Hey Mister J/ James/ Sir" everyone greeted him, he was one of the most well liked teachers at the school, and also one of my favourites, he was the one who always encouraged me to go for what I wanted in life. To be the best I could ever be, he even helped me with my college application for Princeton, and made sure I learnt extra work so I could be in par with everyone, if I got in next year.

"So I'm hoping that everyone is ready to hand in their five page essay on Shakespeare right?" half the class nodded, while the other class sheepishly made noises to show that they were almost done or had forgotten the piece at work or whatever excuse they were going to dribble off to him as an excuse.

"Okay well my desk is open if you want to discuss anything or need an extra day to 'polish' it off" he said with a genuine smile to us. He really DID want us all to show our best and helped us do it too.

"So I have a new activity for you all. it's something both fun and serious and will help you to become better writers and help excel your vocabulary a bit, well we should hope so" he joked with us.

"Okay just to make it interesting, I have put all your names in a basket and I would like you all to take your hand in picking out another class mates name out of it and introducing yourself in a vocabulary of another century. Make it interesting, you can even implement accents if it helps you out a bit. And in a weeks' time, I want you to present it to the class. How does that sounded?" he asked with a smile, genuinely excited about what we would come up with.

"Okay first name is Danielle Gail, come on down" he said in a game show host voice, we all laughed at his funny antics, and watched Dani walk towards Mister James and pull out a name.

"Francis Jacobs" they both high fived, happy to be each other's partners. Frankie pulled out a name.

"Janice Cane come on down" he mocked the same accent as Mister James. Janie walked towards the front, as Dani and Frankie sat back down.

"Shelia Oliver" they smiled at each other, having known each other since they were younger.

"Tristan Du Grey" she smiled at me, and I stood up, while they pair sat back down. I walked towards Mister James, happy about the activity we were going to be doing.

"Leigh Hayden" I said stunned. This was the second time I had read her name, and now she was my partner.


	3. Chapter Three: Surprises and Let Down's

_A/N: Tristan had left Chilton for Military school at fourteen and not sixteen. So it has been three years since then. He only stayed at Military school for two months before moving straight to their new mansion in Boston to live with his parents. He has always been a part of Boston life, and has some childhood friends there, but his father's life revolved around Hartford before. Now his father has made Boston his main office and their life is now revolved around the Boston Elite and their founding families. Well on with the story! Hope you enjoy it! Till next time! Rose_

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING.**

**A Cinderella Story; Starring Tristan Du Grey and Lorelai Leigh Gilmore**

**IT WAS ALWAYS YOU  
>Chapter Three: Surprises and Let Down's<strong>

Stunned was more than I could describe the moment she had stood up and walked towards me, looking even more beautiful than when I had seen her three years ago.

Leigh Hayden was in fact my Mary from Chilton, the same Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, aka Rory Gilmore that I had engraved into my memories. She was walking towards me, with the same confidence and class I had always remembered.

But the question the came into my mind now was: _'what had brought her to live in Boston and going to the same school that I was attending as well?'_

I remembered that she had been so close to her mother and her little home town, which I couldn't see her being that far away from there, like ever!

"Mary?" I gasped at her, and her eyes locked on to mine, as she tried to recall where she had heard that name before. Recognition didn't seem to go through her mind as she walked past me and towards Mister James.

"Samuel Carter" she called out, and the boy came towards us, walking right passed me, as I recollected myself and sat back down on my seat. I watched as Leigh Hayden walked right passed me again, without another look in my direction.

W-T-F? Had it been that long, that she couldn't even recall who I was? Had I changed that much that she couldn't place where she had heard that name before or where she had seen me either?

The bell rang, signalling that class had finished.

"Okay class, before you all disperse, I want you to spend the next week coming up with your 'characters' make them good" and with that he began to pack up his things, and the class started to file out of the class room, leaving me to pack my things up last.

¸.•*""*•.¸¸.•*""*•.¸¸.•*""*•.¸¸.•*""*•.¸¸.•*""*•.¸¸.•*""*•.¸¸.•*""*•.¸¸.•*""*•.¸

"What's up Tristan?" Mister James asked me with concern strewn through his voice, genuine worry etched on his face.

"You want to talk about it?" he asked me, after I still had said nothing to him.

"Very chatty today aren't you?" he joked with me, trying to loosen me up a little.

"Yeah sorry about that Randy" I said to him with a frown. He allowed me to call him that when it was just the two of us talking. It made things somewhat easier I guess.

"So…?" he left space for me to talk, I was glad that he was a very patient man, always ready to help who wanted or need it from him.

"Have you ever had the past walk right back into your life, but they had no idea who the hell you were?" I asked him absentmindedly, glad that we had time to talk because it was now lunch time.

"Well yeah. But what does that have to do with you?" he asked me, and I had a feeling he already knew what I was talking about.

"Well Leigh Hayden. I could swear that she was the girl I had known all those years ago in my former life back in Hartford" I said to him puzzled a little, trying to remember everything about her.

"Ah… I see. Yes I recall reading that she transferred from Chilton Preparatory in Hartford" he agreed with me, trying to figure out exactly what was bothering me. He was more of a father figure than my real father actually was.

"I knew it!" I said with a glint in my eyes, a smile a mile long spreading across my face. Looking at my teacher with bright eyes, "and was there a reason stated why she moved to Boston" I asked him, knowing he would be breaching confidentiality.

"Well I can't divulge such information to you Tristan, as much as I really wanted to, they would take my hide if they knew I told you" he said to me with an even tone, face feeling scarred with having to keep to laws.

"I knew that already, but I thought I would try anyway" I said to him with a sigh.

"Well I can say is that she had some trouble at home, and now she is living with another family member. Okay Tris', I am starved, and we only have twenty minutes left of lunch, so I'm going to double shuffle to the lunch room" and with a careful pat on my shoulder, he picked up his briefcase and opened the door, and walked away from me.

I sighed as I wished I had some way of getting the inside information. Maybe someone from back home could tell me? Or maybe I can sweet talk Nancy Harper at the office to let me have a quick peek at the file?

¸.•*""*•.¸¸.•*""*•.¸¸.•*""*•.¸¸.•*""*•.¸¸.•*""*•.¸¸.•*""*•.¸¸.•*""*•.¸¸.•*""*•.¸

I walked towards the lunch room, idly taking my time, feeling hungry, but wondering if anything good was left at the bar or not. Pushing the doors open, I walked towards the lunch bar, and took out a tray, not seeing anything else but my desire and hunger for food.

"Austin where have you been" my annoying girlfriend asked me curiously, I knew she would be eyeing me up and down, scrutinizing everything that I was doing.

"I was held up by Mister James" I said to her, filling my plate up with left overs,

"Oh yeah, can't he talk" she said to me with a bored toned, and it pissed me right off.

"I am sick of your shit Shelby!" I said to her in an annoyed toned, walking away from her and sitting at any random table. Apparently it was the one with the students who weren't liked by many.

She huffed at me and walked back to where she was situated.

"Very smooth Austin" I heard one of the people at the table say to me with a grin.

"Thanks" I said with a laugh and continued on with my meal.

¸.•*""*•.¸¸.•*""*•.¸¸.•*""*•.¸¸.•*""*•.¸¸.•*""*•.¸¸.•*""*•.¸¸.•*""*•.¸¸.•*""*•.¸

The bell rang just as I finished my last bite. I quickly put my tray away, as I walked briskly to my locker to retrieve and exchange my books for my next class. Temporary mind blank made me flick at my schedule to see what I had next; French with Monsieur Adnot.

"Monsieur Du Grey, pourquoi êtes-vous la fin de ma classe?" he admonished me in French, and I mentally thought of my answer so he would not be as mad at me.

"Parce que mon estomac était appelant à un repas sain Monsieur Adnot" I answered in fluent French, having studied french since I was in freshman year at Chilton.

"Je vais vous laisser adopter ce temps Monsieur Du Grey, mais vous ne serez pas autant de chance prochaine fois. Prenez votre siège veuillez" he told me and offered his hand for me to pass through and take my seat with the rest of my class mates.

"Vous remercie d'être si indulgent Monsieur Adnot" I said to him before sitting at my seat.

"Chouchou" I heard someone snicker at me, and I didn't even turn to acknowledge who it might have been, probably someone who wasn't a well versed at me I assumed.

"Donc, ce que je disais avant Monsieur Du Grey; est entré dans plutôt tard; qu'il y aura une excursion à la fin de l'année à Paris. Quiconque est intéressé peuvent signer sur la feuille que va autour de la chambre maintenant. Vous seront en mesure d'utiliser tout ce que nous avons appris à la pratique" he told the class just as the clipboard reached me.

It sounded like it would be a great idea and a fantastic experience that would be really good; also it was away from Boston and more importantly – my father. I signed my name quickly and passed it on to the person next to me.

¸.•*""*•.¸¸.•*""*•.¸¸.•*""*•.¸¸.•*""*•.¸¸.•*""*•.¸¸.•*""*•.¸¸.•*""*•.¸¸.•*""*•.¸

A/N: I am not French; I took all that I have written in French in this chapter from Babylon translation. So here is the French - English conversation Tristan had with the teacher if you were a little curious to know what they had spoken about:

_[teacher] "Mister Du Grey, why are you late to my class? – "Monsieur Du Grey,_ pourquoi êtes-vous la fin de ma classe?_"_

_[Tristan] "Because my stomach was calling for a healthy meal Mister Adnot"- "Parce que mon estomac était appelant à un repas sain Monsieur Adnot"_

_[teacher] "I will let you pass this time mister Du Grey, but you won't be so lucky next time. Take your seat please" – "_Je vais vous laisser adopter ce temps _Monsieur Du Grey_, mais vous ne serez pas autant de chance prochaine fois. Prenez votre siège veuillez_"_

_[Tristan] "Thank you for being so lenient Mister Adnot" – "Vous remercie d'être si indulgent Monsieur Adnot"_

_[someone teased him] "cherished, favorite; best loved person, best loved object; beloved; dear; pet" - "chouchou" _

_[teacher] "So as I was saying before Mister Du Grey entered in rather late; that there will be an excursion at the end of the year to Paris. Anyone who is interested can sign up on the sheet that is going around the room now. You will be able to use all what we have learnt to practice" – "Donc, ce que je disais avant Monsieur Du Grey; est entré dans plutôt tard; qu'il y aura une excursion à la fin de l'année à Paris. Quiconque est intéressé peuvent signer sur la feuille que va autour de la chambre maintenant. Vous seront en mesure d'utiliser tout ce que nous avons appris à la pratique"_


	4. Chapter Four:Confusion and Confrontation

**A/N: Sorry guys, I had forgotten I had written this chapter! Hope you all enjoy it! Till next time! ;) **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING.**

**A Cinderella Story; Starring Tristan Du Grey and Lorelai Leigh Gilmore**

**IT WAS ALWAYS YOU  
>Chapter Four: Confusion and Confrontations<strong>

**Tristan Du Grey POV**

I watched as the beautiful blue eyed girl that has been invading my ever thought and dreams since I could remember walked towards me, and my heart skipped a beat as glee finally took over me. My smile disappeared slightly when I saw her face wasn't one of splendour and happiness.

"How dare you do that Du Grey" she seethed at me, pushing me a little as she walked towards me, forcing me to back up into the room she had cornered me into, slamming the door so hard that the whiteboard shuddered a little.

"I knew it was you Rory. Why have you been pretending that you don't know me?" I questioned her with a slight annoyance, but also happy that I wasn't going nuts as well.

"Just because I didn't acknowledge your presence Du Grey, doesn't mean I didn't know who you are" she stated to me with disregard of how I truly felt, but she kept on talking anyway, like she wasn't plunging a deep rooted knife in my already tender chest.

"What do you want me to say?" she turned to me curtly, with dangers in her eyes.

"I… I don't really know. But I never expected Bitch out of you though" and she slapped me right in the face, I was pretty sure my left cheek would be sporting a nice red hand print now; it felt like it was on fire.

"How dare you Du Grey!" she fumed at me, I could image the steam that would have emulated from her, had we been in a cartoon or something to that make. I smirked at my thoughts, making her huff even more.

"If the shoe fits princess, the act is actually very convincing" I stated to her before turning on my heels, leaving her even angrier that she already was.

I wasn't going to waste another moment of my time trying to do this little class home work with her; I can risk Mister James being angry with me about it. I would explain why later on. This had no real mark to it anyway; he was just trying to make our learning more fun and exciting than the norm.

To be honest, I didn't have a clue why she was angry with me, none what so ever.

_I knew one thing… I will never understand woman!_

¸.•*""*•.¸¸.•*""*•.¸¸.•*""*•.¸¸.•*""*•.¸¸.•*""*•.¸¸.•*""*•.¸¸.•*""*•.¸¸.•*""*•.¸

_Maxie's Party that evening…_

I clasped hands with my '_equals_' and nodded my head at the people deemed '_worth it_', and ignored the '_rest_' as per usual. Shelby made sure to show exactly who was worth our time and troubles; rich, beautiful and on top of the food chain, anyone else was dissed, dismissed and looked down upon.

"Hey T, my man" Jonas Richards, bumped fists in a 'bro-mance' kind of way, which I suppressed the need to role my eyes at.

"Hey Joey" I faked, glancing around for cold beverages to hit the right spot and make such a party even tolerable.

"In the kitchen" Webber Connor looked at me knowingly, going through the charade just like I was; we had never been friends but allies since forever.

I tilted my head slightly to acknowledge that I had heard his comment.

I headed straight for my life source, not acknowledging anything till I had taken a swig of the deliciously cold beer.

"Well look who the cat dragged in" Force Alexander chuckled lightly, knowing exactly how much I hated the entire charade, as much as we both loathed each other for no real apparent reason but because that was just the way it had always been.

"Force" I forced myself to acknowledge him, looking over to see who the skank he was mashing against, and I groaned internally as it was none other than Mary herself.

I had the urge to gag, seeing the sight of his paws all over her _fragile_ body, boy has she changed from that girl who was so timid and shy… _where did MY Mary go?_

She of course ignored me, pretending that she had no clue to exactly who I was, even though she had screamed at me only but hours ago.

"Who's the new skank?" I asked him dryly, hating to have _my Mary_ was all wrapped up in all this.

"Layla" he purposely called her a different name, I knew exactly what game he was playing at; it was a game I had grown up playing.

_My Mary_ didn't seem to mind so much that she was yet again being called a name that she wasn't. It was times like these that make me happy for my upbringing.

"Well good luck with being just another notch in his bed post _Layla_" I told her flatly, feeling so hypocritical at that very moment, realising that she had seen me just like that so many years ago.

I sighed internally, and took a swig at my drink before heading out towards the pool, knowing that it was way too cold right now for anyone _choosing_ to be out here. I was very glad for the silence at that very moment, glad that no one was bothering to check where I was, and I felt _very fortunate_ about it.

¸.•*""*•.¸¸.•*""*•.¸¸.•*""*•.¸¸.•*""*•.¸¸.•*""*•.¸¸.•*""*•.¸¸.•*""*•.¸¸.•*""*•.¸

**Rory Gilmore/Leigh Hayden POV**

I hate everything about the way he had looked me up and down like I was a piece of trash attached to '_whatshisface_', it was very obvious that they were rivals, and I guess my subconscious must have chosen him on purpose.

I wasn't going to regret a single thing; it wasn't like I was actually gona sleep with him, maybe toy with him a little like I had watched Louise and Madeline do so many times before.

This was something I HAD to do, if I didn't try to fit in, I don't know what I would do. I couldn't last being here with these snobby rich kids; they were a lot more volatile and outrageous than any kid could have been in Hartford!

I knew I had to choose my friends carefully, make sure this time around I would be in the right crowd, where I liked it or not…

I absentmindedly let '_whatshimacallit_' run his hands over my body, his lips kissing the side of my neck. To me none of it really matter, all that matter was that I kept up with the charade and kept going with it.

But what threw me a little off balance was seeing Tristan Du Grey! What the hell was he of all people doing here? Wasn't he meant to be in military school in North Carolina?

"I need some air" I pushed him off my lightly, smiling at him like I had seen Louise do so many times before, and he bought it

"Sure Lila. Find me when you get back" and with that he walked away, clutching his beer like he had just won the biggest prize ever.

_Cocky much?_ I wanted to hurl, run a million miles away from here. I had never wanted to become just another rich girl partying it up because I could.

I sighed softly and walked out of the sliding door and towards the pool, looking at it like I wanted to dive right into it. How nice would it be?

"If you're thinking about it, I don't think it would be a very smart idea" I heard his familiar voice etch its way into my ear.

"What if I was?" I asked him nastily, not taking my eyes away from the inviting pool.

_I bet it was heated… rich people __**would**__ pay for that kinda comfort right?_

As if he could read my thoughts, he pressed a button, which started to raise some kind of glass wall around us.

"It's heated" he whispered into my ears, and I heard him press another button, which turned on a low light that lit the room up dimly.

"It's okay… no one will be coming down this way" he broke her thoughts again, and I turned around to face him, not realising how close he was actually standing next to me.

"If you wanted to kiss me _Mary_" he paused for effect

"All you had to do was ask" he finished, smirking at me like I had engrained into my skull.

"Nice to know something doesn't change" I told him dryly, still pressed against him.

We seem to fit just right against each other, we both sighed softly, as our lips finally melted into each other, tongues tasting each other, in a sensual way that was only meant to be reserved for lovers.

We broke apart, breathing heavily, heads leaning against one another, bathing in the comfort of each other for just a single moment.

"I can't do this Tris…" I whispered softly, our positions unmoving, regret of knowing that they couldn't be doing this.

He had a girlfriend, and I was being force to pick allies that I desperately need to mix shoulders with, and this would only be going against all that.

"I've wanted you from the very first moment I saw you" he whispered to me honestly, and I guess a part of me knew that his old tactics were quite the opposite of his words, but something in me believed every single thing he was saying.

"I wanted you too… but it was too late…" I whispered back, and I heard him groan softly, like he already knew what I was saying was true.

"And now that we are back together again?" he asked me, leaving the space open for me to speak, acknowledge that this was our second chance at being together.

"I can't Trist… as much as I wish that I could call you my own… it's just way too impossible…" I whispered to him sadly, and he lifted up my chin to look my right in the eyes

"Why not… I've waited forever for you Rory" he emphasized, making sure I understood exactly what he meant, but using my real name.

_How exactly do I explain to him that my __**evil**__ step mother was making me rub shoulders with specific people at Chilton, and his name wasn't one of them? She was governing exactly who I was to speak to, who I needed to get hooked on to me, who I had to sleep with so they were in my corner, and exactly who I had to make sure I stayed away from_

I sighed softly as I knew I couldn't reveal any of this. I was going to have to hurt us both to succeed in all this pretence. I had ten months to go before I got my entire inheritance from my grandparents, and I would be out of her evil clutches.

"I have to go Tristan; Force is waiting for me…" I ran away from him, and he quickly grabbed my arm before kissing me so passionately before letting me go.

I pushed back the tears from my eyes, brushing my hair into place, and touching up my make-up.

_Here I come again… Leigh 'Faking-It-All' Hayden…_

"Did I miss anything?" I smiled at Force and kissing him on the cheek.

"Not a thing Babe…"


	5. Chapter Five: Truths and Lies

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING.**

**A Cinderella Story; Starring Tristan Du Grey and Lorelai Leigh Gilmore**

**IT WAS ALWAYS YOU  
>Chapter Five: Truths and Lies<strong>

**Leigh Hayden/ Rory Gilmore POV**

I had never truly hated anyone until I had met my father's _evil_ wife; Sheridan 'Sherry' Hayden. I serious have no idea how she had managed to worm her way into my father's life, trailing along her _evil_ twin daughters along with her; Celeste and Whitney Hayden.

Sherry was smarter than anyone really gave her credit for, charming, manipulative, conniving, and controlling, and someone people just knew that you never want to cross. How she had managed to created a façade of perfectionism was beyond me, and she had Boston's finest Elites eating right out of her boney manicured fingers.

She was the perfect candidate for all those 'House' and 'In Style' magazines. She even managed to head all the charity events and social functions, and parties that no one ever wanted to miss.

And I hated the person that she was turning me into too. She had convinced my father to legally change my name into Leigh Hayden; claiming that it would give me a fresh start and fashion me away from my _former_ life, as she had so nicely put it, like I came from trash or something!

My grandparents were from 'old' money and lived in a fancy mansion for goodness sake! They lived in one of the finest suburbs and rubbed shoulders with Connecticut's finest in Hartford!

How dare her, but that was the thing! She bloody well could say and do whatever the hell she wanted to, and my father would kiss the ground that her designer shoes walked on.

She was _'encouraging'_ me to date Force Alexander and make him into my perfect boyfriend, even though he was famous for being a cheating slime ball, but that obvious information didn't matter to her one damn bit.

Become best friends with Shelby Cummings and her minions; Tracey Sheffield, Mandy Sanchez, Keisha Angelo and Antoinette Silverman, and pretend to be very peppy and a down right bitch. Also known as the "popular" crowd and everything I detested and did my best to avoid in Hartford. Now I was amongst it all!

Have a grudge towards Samantha Montgomery because in her words _'her step-family should be out casted from society all together'_. She wanted me to rival and contend for the title of Valedictorian and class president. I knew that she would probably have become my best friend naturally in its right own, if it hadn't been for Sherry and her controlling ways.

I wonder if it had ever occurred to her, that she had a set of her own twins to manipulate and push towards the prize? It only made their jealousy towards me more apparent and vindictive to humiliate me even more.

Couldn't she try and control that?

Why did _high society_ have to be in such a manner? Now I understood why Tristan had been exactly who he had become; popular, smart and a _womanizer_, and she was playing the exact same role here now with the Boston Elites.

_God I wish my father would wake up and smell the coffee pot! Arg! His __**perfect**__ wife was a horrid controlling bitch, my step-sisters were mean cruel and vindictive, and my little baby half-sister is growing up to become a spoilt little rich girl, trying her best to fit in and be the pretty princess that she is._

How did things become unnaturally wrong?

¸.•*""*•.¸¸.•*""*•.¸¸.•*""*•.¸¸.•*""*•.¸¸.•*""*•.¸¸.•*""*•.¸¸.•*""*•.¸¸.•*""*•.¸

**Tristan Du Grey POV**

Her words were a permanent ink blot into my brain, reverberating over and over again through me like a bouncing ball.

"_I wanted you too… but it was too late…"_

By the way she had kissed me back so passionately, gave me hope that there could be something more for us.

"_I can't Trist… as much as I wish that I could call you my own… it's just way too impossible…"_

I wondered what she had meant by all this. By the way she had left me; I knew that it was going to be very hard to get exactly what she had meant out of her.

"Sorry to interrupt you from your studies, Master Tristan, but a Miss Haden has arrived, and is out in the south parlour waiting for you" my heart did flip flops as I jumped for joy [inside], but my upbringing and etiquette pushed me to behave in the proper manner.

_Rory was here! Yay!_

"Thank you Trevor. Can you please bring us some sodas and snacks please" I asked him politely.

"As you wish Master Tristan" he polite said back, nodding his head and walking towards the servants stairs, while I walked towards the parlour.

_I totally hated how my father forced the house helpers to speak in such a manner, why back in Hartford, I was left on my own constantly without staff and to fend for myself. But here, it was a whole new and different ball game._

_Not that my parents were ever home, they were more so than before, but there was apparent etiquette here that people went by, and this was one of them._

_I detested the way my mother always had to go with what was the 'latest fashion', huh righto! Pffttt!_

I finally reached the landing and headed towards the south parlour that Trevor had told me to go to, excitement hitting me again, with having Rory at my house, my families troubles out of my head.

"Hey Tristan" it was not a voice that I was readily hoping to hear.

_OMFG it was Celeste Hayden! The freaking Hayden! Ahhhh... I wanted to blardy scream the house down like a spoilt little brat, jumping up and down in one place._

_**NOTE TO SELF: ALWAYS ASK FOR FULL NAMES BEFORE AGREEING TO MEET ANY UNANNOUNCED GUESTS!**_

"Hey there Celeste" I gave her one of my heart warming smiles all the girls were always wishing I would throw their way.

"What can I do you for?" I asked her charmingly, as Trevor walked towards us with food and beverages.

_Thank god for something to do!_

"Thank you Trevor" he nodded at me.

"Anything else Sir?" he asked me as he handed me a drink.

"Can you wave your magic wand and make her disappear?" I whispered in his ear really quick, and his eyes twinkled for a second.

"But seriously, can you call me in about fifteen minutes on my cell please?" he nodded once, before he stood up and gave Celeste her drink as well.

"I think we will be fine for now. Thank you Trevor" he nodded his head again and walked out of the south parlour.

"I was thinking that you might want to change partners with me. I'm sure you don't want to be stuck with Leigh right?" she smiled at me sweetly, and I raised an eye brow at her.

_God she was beyond impossible._

"Well you know the teacher doesn't like us changing partners" I lied easily, and smiled at her charmingly, wishing she would leave now.

My phone began to ring.

"Sorry Celeste, it's my mother I have to take this" she nodded her head and I could tell she was trying to listen to my conversation, trying to see if it really was my mother or some girl.

"_Hello Master Tristan. As you requested"_

"Yes mother" I pretended to nod my head, and then place a hand on the received bit.

"Sorry Celeste, I have to get ready for an impromptus business dinner that my mother is organising for my father tonight"

"Oh okay. See you tomorrow then okay?" I smiled at her charmingly, and turned back to my phone call.

"_May I hang up now Sir?" Trevor asked me_

"I'll see you soon mother" I smiled and walked towards the door.

A maid walked in and looked at the floor as she cleaned up the mess we had left.

"Thank you Bernadette" I said to her with a smile, and she nodded meekly at me, and hurried to clean up.

"Would there be anything else Master Tristan?" she asked me in the same meek voice.

"No thank you Bernadette" and she left and I continued towards my room with a smile on my face. A sense of accomplishment in my stride.


End file.
